Two minds, Two bodies
by theunimaginable
Summary: Kakashi and Mita, with their son Ryo, are living happily when an ANBU mission keeps sending back the village's top shinobi back in distorted states. Kakashi denies the mission but Mita wants to pursue...only to get more than she bargained for. SEQUEL to Dreams are Forgotten Memories. Kakashi/OC. RATED M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooohmygoodness! It's finally here :) yea, yea, I know I said I'd post up my oneshot of Kaka/Saku but I got BOMBARDED by PMs about this sequel so I thought I'd at least post the first chapter for my followers :)

So the sequel is going to be set around how Mita and Kakashi handle life being parents and what not. No worries, there's going to be drama and such, cause we all love drama, haha. AAAAAAAND yes, their daughter, Mitsuki, will be joining soon :)

I hope you guys enjoy this! and I also hope it keeps you satisfied until I get other things rolling. I've been so busy with work and school and personal matters that I had a big writer's block.

anyways, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 - Family

"Oh! Oh! KAKASHI HE'S WALKING AGAIN!" Mita yelped, nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw Ryo letting go of the couch's arm and taking a few steps.

"WHAT?!" Kakashi ran out of the bathroom, still naked and wet, almost slipping across their wooden floors. He ran his fingers through his hair, moving his bangs out of the way to see Ryo cooing before taking one more step and falling on all fours. The copy-nin grumbled, upset that he missed his son walk, and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist.

"I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose," he pouted, picking up Ryo and poking him on the cheek. The little boy gripped his father's finger, looking up at Kakashi with a grin.

"Well if it makes you feel better, he did say 'papa' first instead of 'mama'," Mita laughed, standing up from the couch.

"This is true," he smiled, throwing Ryo in the air and catching the giggling baby. The kunoichi smiled at her husband and child as she walked into the bedroom to change into her work clothes.

"Will you be okay with Ryo by yourself today?" Mita asked, tugging on her shoelaces of her sneakers. The new mother still felt nervous being away from Ryo even though it wasn't the first time. Her husband could only chuckle, bringing her face closer to his and pecking her on the lips.

"We'll be fine," Kakashi smiled at her, watching her nuzzle her face on Ryo's before twisting the door knob. She paused and stared back at her baby, her eyes almost watering.

"No..no! Go to work!" Her husband nearly pushed her out the door, knowing she was about to change her mind and stay home.

"Fiiiiiiiiine! Bye, baby, I love you!" Mita pouted as she finally closed the door and Kakashi heard her footsteps becoming more distant. He averted his eyes back to his son who was staring up at him, grinning.

"Why do I feel like she was saying that to you and not to both of us?" The new father questioned as he put Ryo down on the ground, hoping to see him walk again.

{}

"Mita-san! Ohayo!" Mita turned around to see a very perky Sakura skipping towards her. She could only laugh at the younger kunoichi and greeted her back as she received a patient chart from her.

"Sakura, what are you doing here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be away on a mission?" Mita scribbled a few things down and went to the drug cabinet, grabbing a few syringes and vials.

"A different medic went in my place. I figured you needed me more anyways," Sakura smiled at the brunette, following her to her office.

"I guarantee you that other shinobis would need you more," Mita said, grabbing a few things off her desk when she saw the framed picture of Ryo on her desk. A groan left her lips suddenly feeling sad. And here she thought she was doing well for the past 4 hours. Sakura let out a small laugh, patting the new mother on the shoulder.

"Mita-san, Ryo is fine."

"I know, I know. I just miss him," Mita pouted, grabbing more patient files before staring at Ryo's picture again.

"How old is Ryo now?"

"17 months, 2 weeks, 4 days, 3 hours old," Mita grinned at the wide-eyed Sakura.

"Wow… okay. Well my point is it's completely fine to miss him but just know he's growing up and will be on his own one day," Sakura said, still a little shocked that Mita got Ryo's age on the dot. The kunoichi nodded as the two went down the hall checking on patients for the day. Lunchtime couldn't come fast enough. Mita wanted to use that one free hour she had at the hospital to go see Ryo but a few emergencies came in. She could only sigh, knowing her duty at a medic-nin was first at the moment and tended to her patients quickly. Her free hour passed by and the upset Mita sat in her office, grumbling while thumbing through a pile of files.

It's been five months since she received the job of head medic-nin in the Konoha hospital. In a way, she was glad. It was a low-risk job and she would always be home in time for dinner with her family. But another part of her was jealous of Kakashi, who still took a couple of missions a month to keep him busy. Then there was the other part of her that wished she declined this job and became a stay-at-home mom.

"_Maybe I should rest for a bit…_" she thought to herself, her head resting in her hand and her eyes slowly closing. Mita started to feel a little more relaxed when she heard several squeals from outside her office. A little irritated, she got up to close her door when she saw a familiar cloud of silver hair. There her husband was, holding their son with a group of nurses, huddling around them.

"He's so adorable! No wonder Mita-sama has been hiding him!"

"He has your eyes, Hatake-san!"

"Ohh! I want to pinch his cheeks!"

"All of you need to get back to work," Mita pointed her finger at the pile of clipboards at the nurses' station as they all scurried away from Kakashi.

"Thank you for that. I started to feel suffocated," the copy-nin whispered, following Mita back into her office. She smiled at him, closing the door behind her as she noticed Kakashi drop a brown paper bag onto her desk.

"You brought lunch?" The medic-nin opened the bag to see a few to-go boxes and slightly turned red when her stomach grumbled loudly in front of her husband. Finally sitting down again, she took a few bites out of the food when she finally noticed something about her son.

"Kakashi, why is Ryo wearing one of your masks?" Mita picked up her son from her husband's lap, poking his nose with her own. A little squeal left him as his palms reached up for her face, patting Mita's cheeks. She could only smile at the little boy in her arms, seeing his masked face just like Kakashi's.

"He picked it up as I was dressing and he wouldn't take it off," Kakashi explained, reaching over to ruffle Ryo's hair. Sitting on the edge of her desk, he leaned down, pulling down his mask, and gave his wife a kiss that lingered a little longer than usual. Mita gave him a funny look, watching him chuckle.

"What was that for?" she felt a little suspicious as he pulled his mask back over his nose.

"So I figured… Sakura could watch Ryo while we go…out?" He stressed on the word 'out', catching Mita's attention.

"Out?" Now, he had her undivided attention.

"Yes, out. We haven't really been…out… since Ryo was born," Kakashi started to lean closer to his wife. Her face became a little pink as she held little Ryo closer to her body.

"We went out many times! And one was not that long ago!" Her voice became squeaky, her arms squeezing Ryo a little too tight. The toddler started to whine and squirm around in her lap as Mita loosened her grip, pecking him on the cheek as an apology.

"That was almost three weeks ago," the copy-nin groaned, his head slightly dropping from his wife's response. He felt a little pitiful that he could count the number of times he and his wife had sex from the time their son was born, but it couldn't be helped. The child needed much attention that Kakashi didn't mind giving. Another groan left him when Ryo patted him on the head, grinning at his father but he smiled at the little boy. Reaching over to pick him up, Kakashi took this chance to wrap his arms around Mita, his masked lips pressing against her ear.

"Kakashi, what are yo-" Mita was taken back, her face becoming really red when she heard what her husband had to say next.

"Aren't we… expecting Mitsuki soon…?" he whispered, dropping hints behind his words. If steam could be released from her ears, it would have in that very moment. His words made her weak in the knees and she found herself falling into her chair, shocked that her husband was acting like this in her work office. Mita hadn't thought about her dreams in a while but what Kakashi said was true. In her dreams, Ryo and their future daughter was only a couple of years apart. Ryo was almost 18 months old. Distracted in her thoughts, she realized Kakashi was just inches away from her and immediately grabbed the nearest file, slapping it in front of him and stopping him from kissing her.

"I hate to break up this family moment your having."

The couple looked up to see Tsunade by the door. Ryo cooed, recognizing his aunt, and reached for her. The Hokage easily swooped him up, smiling at the baby.

"Ane-chan, when did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. You guys must have been talking about something serious if you didn't hear me," she teased, tickling Ryo's stomach. Mita instantly became red, Kakashi scratching the back of his head, when she noticed the scroll in her sister's hand. Thinking it was for him, Kakashi reached for the scroll.

"Actually… it's for Mita," Tsunade tossed the scroll to the medic-nin, who caught it with a confused look.

"For me? I'm not even active anymore," Mita glanced at the scroll and sighed in relief it wasn't anything too dangerous. She and Sakura had to help a small village contain a virus going around and help tend to the sick.

"Simple, right? It should only take a few days to give the village the antidote and teach the medical team there what to do. You leave next week!" The blonde Hokage continued to smile at the cooing toddler in her arms.

{}

"Are you alright, doctor?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Umm.. so this is your son's medication. Just make sure he takes one pill a day," Mita forced on a smile for her patient and watched them leave her medical tent. A small cough left her lips, her hand covering her mouth as she reached into her medical cabinet, pulling out a few bottles. The kunoichi sighed in relief when her coughing stopped and her head started to hurt less as she sat at her desk.

The mission was only suppose to take a few days and ended up lasting a week. Mita and Sakura arrived at the small village without knowing the citizens were a lot sicker than they thought and had to stay longer to help the people. A groan left her lips when she felt a shot of pain go through her stomach. She started to think she might have gotten the virus that was going around and felt worried. Honestly, she just wanted to help the people as fast as she could and get back to Ryo.

"Mita-san! There's a letter from Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura ran into the tent, an envelope in hand.

"This is his second one this week, that's unusual," Mita opened the letter and quickly read it.

_Mita,_

_I hope you're doing well over there. I don't know how you have enough energy to handle our son. He's so hyper sometimes. I found him sleeping on your side of the bed one morning and it was adorable. I took a picture of it, knowing you would like it. Stay safe and don't get sick!_

_I love you_

_Kakashi_

The mother in her couldn't help but smile when she pulled out the picture in the envelope. There Ryo was sleeping on their bed, clutching her pillow, his hair all messy. Pressing the picture against her lips, she stuck it in her pocket and went back to attending to the patients.

The next few days went by rather quickly and Mita and Sakura found themselves heading back to Konoha. As much as she was excited, Mita still felt groggy and cold as if she was catching a fever.

"Mita-san, are you alright? You haven't been feeling very well these past few days," Sakura was worried about her senpai next to her.

"I'm fine. I gave myself some antidote the other day and took some medicine," the brunette smiled at her. The two kunoichis chatted away as they continued their trip. Mita had to admit it felt nice to be able to talk to another woman about things.

"Sooooooo…."

"No, I am not telling you what Kakashi looks like."

"Damn it. Oh well, I thought I would give it a shot."

{}

"Mama!"

Mita turned around to see Kakashi standing at her office doorway, their son sitting on his shoulders. Her husband's and son's identical goofy grins almost made her melt. It was just too cute. She watched as their son wiggled off Kakashi's shoulder, nearly jumping off him and into her arms.

"I see he put on a mask yet again," Mita smiled as her son poked her with his masked nose.

"I figured you'd come here first than home," Kakashi pecked her on the forehead. He slightly frowned when he felt her forehead feel a little hot and placed his hand on her head.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. I already gave myself a few shots and medication," Mita reassured him as she handed Ryo to him. Sitting down in her chair, she opened her filing cabinet and grabbed a few files she had to sign off. But it seemed hard to concentrate when her husband was staring down at her.

"Kakashi, I am fiiiiiiiiiiine," she looked up at him to see a worried look on his face. He finally sat down in a chair, bouncing Ryo on his knee to keep him occupied.

"How was the mission?" He finally asked, still playing with their son. Mita finally set aside the files she had signed and looked up at her husband.

"The village was in a lot worse condition than we thought, but the medics there were quick learners so it wasn't bad. It felt nice….being out on the field again," the mother glanced down at her hands.

"Maybe Tsunade can give you more missions like that."

"Perhaps. Anyways, want to eat out? Or eat at home?" Mita asked, throwing her doctor's coat off.

"Let's eat out. There isn't much at home since I cooked the whole time you were gone," Kakashi smiled as he let Ryo crawl onto his shoulders. Mita started to list places they could go and eat as they walked out when they heard a slight smacking sound. The mother in her nearly ripped Kakashi's throat as they realized Ryo hit his head on the doorframe and was now wailing.

"KAKASHI!"

* * *

There we are! Haha, did you guys like the cutesy family moments?! I was giggling the whole time I was writing/editing this chapter!

Anyways, like I said, I posted this chapter to appease my followers since I'm not sure when the oneshot and the other chapters will be posted!

Thanks for reading!

Please leave reviews! It motivates me :)

xoxo, me


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! I finally had a chance to catch my breath since I finished my finals! I hope everyone had a good time with friends and family during the holidays and I hope you're excited for Christmas.

This chapter update and the oneshot I posted are my Christmas gifts to my readers! Thank you so much for reading and the support!

Here is chapter 2 and it is from **KAKASHI'S POV** so don't get confused! Lots of fatherly moments in this chapter so I hope you guys will enjoy that

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

chapter 2- Bad timing

"Where are you going?!"

"TO WORK!"

"NO. You are not!" I found myself, picking up my wife and throwing her over my shoulders before she could make it out the front door. Her legs started to swing around as she continued to yell that she was fine and threw a tantrum. I always forget that she is so stubborn. I married this stubborn one. Goodness.

"Kakashi! I have a lot of patients to oversee today! Put! Me! DOWN!"

"OW!" I quickly threw her on the bed and grabbed my jaw. Good grief. Her face was in shock as she realized she kicked me in the face without knowing and immediately was apologetic. I could only sigh and threw the covers over her head, hoping it would keep her in bed.

"Seriously... just rest," I grumbled before leaving the room to check on our son. My jaw was still slightly throbbing from her foot impact but I ignored it as I heard her pouting all the way from the living room. Sigh.

"Ryo?" I looked around hoping to see the little one waddling around but he was nowhere to be found. Knowing him he's probably stuck somewhere or is doing something he wasn't suppose to do. Mita always makes fun of me saying he takes after me when he's up to no good. But in a way... she was right.

"Papa!" I walked into Ryo's room to see him stuck under the bed. His little butt was sticking out, squirming and trying to get out on his own. Adorable. I lifted his bed frame up, watching him wiggle out with one of my kunais in his hand. I gasped. Where did he get this?! Mita is going to kill me for not locking up my weapons well enough.

"Papa, hehehehe!" My son threw the kunai into the air and caught it. My heart nearly came up to my tonsils. But he giggled and continued to swing the metal object around in the air. I wasn't sure if I should be proud that he can handle a kunai already or be scared that he could handle one. Kami, I really hope Mita doesn't walk into our son's room right now.

"No, Ryo, that's dangerous," I took the weapon away from him as he followed me out of his room and into the living room, where I caught my wife trying to sneak out again. She froze for a second and laughed nervously.

"Honey, can I please go to work?" she cooed. She only said 'honey' to sweet-talk me and usually it works, but not this time.

"No, you were burning up this morning when you woke up AND you threw up. You're still sick from that medical mission," I pointed out, shutting the door behind her. She groaned and kicked off her shoes, sitting down at the dining room table when she noticed the kunai in my hand. Uh oh.

"What's that?" her eyes narrowed. I swear I saw her hands flicker red.

"It's nooooothing," I laughed it off and put the kunai on a high shelf. She glared at me for a second before resting her on the table. Touching her forehead, I watched her take her own temperature and then bolt into the bathroom like earlier. I sighed, following her in there and holding back her hair. It felt like a few years ago on her welcome back party when she continuously threw up from drinking too much.

"Ughhh… get out, I'm gross," she moaned. I chuckled, leaning over to kiss her forehead, knowing she would feel better.

"I'll go get you some water," I smiled, leaving the bathroom. As I grabbed a cup of water for my sick wife, I glanced up to see Ryo on the couch, watching TV. Man he already knows how to work the remote? Yikes. I continued to stare at my son. Sometimes I still can't believe he is my son. I have a son. I have a son. I have a son. I can say it hundred times over and still I'm in awe. I felt my lips curling up into another smile as I walked over to the couch to ruffle Ryo's hair. He looked up at me with his onyx eyes…my eyes… and grinned. He was too cute to pass up so I bent down to peck him on the cheeks and received a happy gurgle from him as his small hands cupped my face. Like I said, too adorable.

"Kakashi…" I turned around to see Mita holding onto something, her face flushed. I frowned and handed her the cup of water but she shook her head, smiling at me. I felt a little worried when her eyes started to tear up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, becoming a little nervous. She opened her hands and my eyes widened. A pregnancy test. And I still remembered how to read them after she had a few missed periods after Ryo was born but it turned out to be a false pregnancy. One stripe was not pregnant. Two stripes was pregnant. My vision felt a little blurry as I stared down at the plastic stick in my wife's hand.

Two stripes.

"I'm…"

"…pregnant?" I finished her sentence for her. Her head nodded as she started to laugh, wiping the happy tears away from her eyes. I picked her up by the waist, letting her legs hitch onto my hips and spinning around as I started kissing her neck and face.

"See? I told you I'm not sick, just pregnant," Mita joked as I let her feet land on the floor. She immediately looked around for Ryo and picked him up from the couch, kissing him on the cheek. Ryo grinned at her.

"You're going to have a little sister," my wife whispered to our son. He cooed and wrapped his tiny arms around her neck as if he understood what she had said to him. I sat on the couch, watching them, and leaned back, closing my eyes for a second. I started to imagine the dream Mita had shown me long ago and smiled to myself. A little girl with silver hair and brown eyes. I opened my eyes when I felt the seat next to me sink and turned my head to see my wife, smiling at me.

"Are you ready?" she whispered, leaning and resting her forehead against mine. I felt breathless from excitement and happiness. In a way, I was ready. Only because I missed Mita's first pregnancy. But even that wasn't my fault. She had wiped my memory… excuse me, the ENTIRE village's memory… to protect me and everyone and only when she almost lost Ryo during birth was when the barrier on the memories were released. It won't happen this time. I will protect Mita, my wife, and my family.

"I'm not going to miss a thing this time," I smiled, kissing her forehead. I still felt lightheaded from the news. Mitsuki was finally here. My little girl.

"Hmm… I'm not sure if you really want to be there for everything. I'm going to be such a pain in the ass," my wife stuck her tongue at me, making fun of me. I took this chance to lean in and kiss her, her body moving closer to mine. She smiled against my lips, pulling away to stare at me.

"What?"

"I love you, Kakashi."

Mita always said those words to me, but for some reason, it sounded even more beautiful today. She quickly turned around and plopped down, her head in my lap, smiling up at me as her hand grazed along her lower abdomen.

"Do you know how far along you are?" I watched her glowing hands moving back and forth, making sure the baby was okay.

"About three months," she smiled.

"Oh she's going to be a winter baby, too," I glanced up to see Ryo crawling towards us on the couch, laying his head on Mita's chest. She smiled and hugged the child as she pulled him onto her, holding him even tighter. My nose twitched when I could smell something…. Tears?

"Mita?" I tried to pick up Ryo but she wouldn't let him go. He looked up at me with confused eyes as he patted Mita on the face, trying to get her attention.

"No one will come after us right?" she muffled against Ryo's shoulder. Ryo glanced up at me and then rested his head against Mita, knowing she was sad. All I could do was stare at the two lying there next to me. I never knew Mita was still scared of people still coming after her. Even though she had no reason to be. She was the most powerful person next to Naruto.

"No one's attacked in two years. We're safe," I said. Seeing her scared like this made me remember when Mita was kidnapped and when Tomo attacked the village. I suddenly felt a little nervous when I actually started to think about Tomo. Technically he was the only real threat to Mita, but he was gone. Sighing, I leaned down and nuzzled into her hair, looking for her cheek and leaving her a kiss. I could feel her cheekbones rise as she looked at me and smiled. I kind of melted. I love her smile.

"Seriously, let's not worry about such things until we have to, okay?" I grinned at her as she nodded and finally sat up on the couch. Ryo finally wiggled out of her lap, walking towards the table to get his sippy cup.

"I should really get going to the hospital though. There's so much to do," Mita groaned, still feeling a little queasy. She got up and I heard the water run in the bathroom as she started to brush her teeth. I followed right behind her, watching her get ready.

"Are you feeling okay to be at the hospital? I'm sure it'd be fine to skip today," I still felt hesitant for her to go to work. Her eyes glanced up at him, seeing the slight worry in me.

"I'll be fine!" she said, drying her face with a towel. I sighed, knowing she was going to leave the apartment, no matter what. I had my eyes closed for a second when I felt something moist hit my lips. I couldn't help but smile, knowing it was my wife that was giving me a kiss. Peppermint and flowers is what she smelled like at that moment. Her lips parted, wanting more, as she tip-toed to get closer to my face. My hands reached up to cup her face, feeling her cheeks heat up, and it made me want to kiss her more.

"Mmm...Kakashi...I have...to get...to work!" she giggled between kisses. A part of me didn't want to let her go. I haven't been able to touch my own wife in so long because we've both been preoccupied with our village duties and Ryo.

"You're going to have to make it up to me..." I whispered in her ear before kissing her neck and pulling away. Her cheeks were slightly pink as she cleared her throat and finished getting ready.

"Papa? Mask!" I glanced over to see Ryo waving around his mask, asking me to put it on for him. This is too damn cute. I smiled as I crouched down and took the mask from my son, opening up one side to stick his head through.

"Okay, I'm leaving!" I turned around to see Mita in her scrubs, pulling on her sneakers.

"See you later," I managed to blurt out. Ryo waved bye to her as the front door closed shut, leaving the house to the boys. I finally pulled the mask over Ryo's head, his brown hair sticking up from the static. His little hands gripped the end of the mask and pulled it enough to his liking. He grinned up at me as he waddled around the living room. I continued to watch him walk around. Geez, at this rate, he'll be running around soon. Yikes. My eyes didn't leave him, just in case he fell, when something caught my eye. A picture. An old picture of Team Minato. I sighed. Now that I think about it…. I haven't visited them since Ryo was born. Almost a year and a half since I sat in the grass and talked to an engraved headstone.

I put my own mask and headband on before picking up Ryo and leaving the apartment. My feet had a mind of their own as I found myself standing in front of a headstone. I could feel Ryo patting my face but I was too caught up in my own thoughts. Sitting down in the grass, I placed Ryo in my lap, holding onto him as I stared at Rin's and Obito's names on the headstone.

Rin…. Obito…. They were both in a better place now.

"Say hi to Aunt Rin and Uncle Obito," I barely whispered to my son. He stared at me for a second as he got up and walked to the headstone, touching it and smiling back at me. I smiled at him.

"This is Ryo….my son. And I have a daughter on the way… Mitsuki. Yea I already know her name because Mita had a dream a few years ago and it was about our children," I paused, still staring at their engraved names.

"I'm sorry for not coming by as often as I used to," I finally said. Silence. Of course, there's silence. I'm talking to an inanimate object. Ryo patted my knee to get my attention as he raised his other hand to show me a ladybug in his palm. I smiled at my son as he poked the ladybug a few times before it flew away. He watched it fly and suddenly squealed, getting up and waddling away from me.

"Hey, kiddo!" I looked up to see Genma picking up Ryo and walking up to me.

"I'm surprised he remembers me. His memory is impeccable, I'd say," Genma tilted his head to the side.

"What are you doing here?" I felt a little uneasy. Recently the only time he would come visit me was for serious implications. Or a mission.

"You're not the only one that visits fallen comrades," Genma teased, tickling Ryo's stomach. My son squealed a bit more before latching onto Genma's neck. Even though this guy was a playboy, he was really good with children. Seeing Ryo grabbing Genma's senbon made me smile when something caught my eye. My suspicions were correct when I saw a scroll sticking out of his back pocket and I got up to grab it.

"Damn you and your good eye," he groaned, finally putting Ryo down.

"I'll read it when I get home. I have things to do right now," I said, bluntly as I walked away, making sure Ryo was following me.

"Just make sure Mita doesn't read it," Genma yelled out. I stared at the scroll before sticking it in my pocket. Why couldn't Mita read it…? I groaned as I stared at the scroll before putting it in my back pocket. What bad timing to receive a mission.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

So as everyone knows, I won't be updating until after NEW YEARS. I hope the one shot and this update keeps you busy :) as always please leave reviews!

Happy holidays everyone!

xoxo, me


End file.
